


Cold Feet? No, Cold Hands.

by Kmd222me



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmd222me/pseuds/Kmd222me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Rated Teen for language]</p><p>Dan's hands were a little colder than usual, and of course Arin is around to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet? No, Cold Hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kaylee for giving me the prompt idea <3  
> Her [Tumblr](http://he-wuz-number-juan.tumblr.com/)

Dan couldn’t even remember when they had originally sat down to record, but it felt like a lifetime ago. The whole time he’d been sitting curled up in his favorite white blanket while Arin played the games.

At first, Dan felt like the commentary he supplied was pretty good, but within the last two episodes somewhere, he started feeling more sluggish and worn out. And to make matters worse, for some reason, his hands were absolutely freezing.

It wasn’t a common occurrence, but sometimes when they sat recording for long amounts of time, Dan felt his hands slowly get overtaken by a nearly numbing cold. The only reason he never said anything about it because it didn’t particularly bother him, sure it kind of sucked to not be able to feel your fingertips sometimes, but it wasn’t like he was doing anything with them anyway.

“Ahh fuck dude,” Arin mumbled, his on screen character moving in the wrong direction, to their death. Again. “I don’t know why, I can’t fucking get past this, but what the fuck ever!”

Dan giggled, watching Arin’s growing frustration with amusement. Like so many other nights, they were staying up late to record some one-shots in anticipation for a blank space in the channel’s schedule. Dan tried his best to help Arin through the poorly constructed game.

“Maybe if you turn left there instead, you’ll reach the exit?” Dan said hopefully.

“I dunno dude. Didn’t I already go left? Oh shit, no, I went.. I went right? I don’t even know,” Arin let out another frustrated sigh. “You know what? I’m done. Next time on Game Grumps.”

“Oh thank God, finally. Next time on Game Grumps!” Dan added.

With that, like always, Arin pushed himself off the couch and turned off the capture, only to settle back down and write the episode time and then set it off to the side.

“Dude, I’m so tired. I don’t know how I stayed awake through all those episodes,” Arin said, yawning and placing an arm over his eyes for emphasis.

“You and me both, man,” Dan replied, pulling his glasses from his face and rubbing his eyes. “I don’t even want to go home, I could fall asleep right here, right now.”

Arin seriously considered just grabbing half the blanket Dan had wrapped himself in and falling asleep that way.

“Maybe we should. Dude, will Barry be worried if you don’t go home?” Arin asked, sliding closer to Dan. He began shifting as much of the large blanket onto himself as he could, earning a somewhat dirty look from Dan.

Arin was almost completely engulfed in blanket when his hand bumped into Dan’s. Much to Arin’s surprise, Dan’s hand was fucking freezing. The room wasn’t that cold was it?

“Dan, your hand is so fucking cold. Are you really that cold?” Arin gave him an inquisitive look and placed both of his slightly clammy hands over Dan’s.

“I mean, my hands are, but I’m not. The blanket was keeping me warm. That is, before someone took it all.”

This made Arin feel a little guiltier than Dan had intended.

“But yeah, I’m fine. Apparently only my hands felt like being cold,” Dan smiled as Arin continued to warm his friend’s hand.

“Here, give me your other hand too. I’ll warm both of them.”

Dan pulled his other arm loose from it’s blanket prison and placed it in Arin’s waiting palm. Arin closed his hands around Dan’s and rubbed gently.

“So cold…” Arin mumbled.

Dan took his gaze from their hands and lifted it to Arin’s concentrating face. Arin must’ve felt Dan’s eyes on him because he soon met them, a small smile playing on his lips. Dan felt a slight pang of embarrassment at having been caught and lowered his head, feeling a small blush form along his features.

There was something in that quick glance, Dan was sure. Arin had to have felt it too, right? It was like a tiny spark, transmitted through a simple catch of the eye. He wasn’t exactly sure what they shared, but it made Dan feel some type of way.

Arin took the opportunity to press a sweet kiss to Dan’s forehead, slowing his hand movements to simply be lightly grasping Dan’s palms in his own. Once again, Dan pulled his gaze upwards to look at Arin, and this time, he found Arin’s gaze much closer than he remembered.

“Is this okay?” Arin breathed, words fanning out along Dan’s cheeks.

All Dan could do was press their foreheads together and give a tiny nod, eyes falling shut. Arin was the one to gently connect their lips, hands still grasping at Dan’s after giving them a reassuring squeeze.

They slowly moved against each other’s lips, Arin letting Dan’s hands fall to instead reposition his own hands, one at the nape of Dan’s neck, the other against his pink cheek.

They only broke apart when all their air had been depleted.

“...Ar..” he whispered, placing his fallen hands in his lap, reopening his eyes to look at him.

“Yeah?” Arin responded, meeting his gaze.

“Yeah,” Dan echoed before surging back in to meet Arin in another sweet kiss.

Their gentle kisses eventually died down, both of them nearly asleep, pressed against each other. Arin shifted so he was lying down on his back, and pulled Dan along with him. They shared a few more slight kisses, not quite touching lips, but rather the corners of each other’s mouths.

“...’mm all warm now,” Dan mumbled, pressing his cheek into Arin’s chest.

Arin could only smile a press his lips to the top of Dan’s head, hair tickling his face.

It was then that they fell asleep, cuddled under the warmth of the soft blanket through the night.

Barry was the one to find them the next morning, still pressed under the toasty comforter, but Dan had completely wrapped himself around Arin’s midsection, and he had engulfed what he could of Dan in his arms.

Barry of course had to stop for a moment and appreciate the two before leaving to let them catch up on sleep.

However, within the hour, Arin was slowly blinking awake. At first, he had forgotten his shared evening with Dan, but the memories came flooding back as he gazed upon the figure stuck to his torso. The flutter in his chest was just the beginning of his realized feelings for Dan.

Arin spent a few moments admiring Dan’s sleeping form. He began running his fingers lightly along the outermost portions of Dan’s hair. Dan must’ve felt it in his sleep because only a few moments later, he also began blinking his way to wakefulness.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Arin said softly, as to not startle Dan, pressing his fingers deeper into Dan’s hair.

Dan only looked up to meet Arin’s eyes and smiled, pressing forward to place a kiss, not dissimilar to the ones shared the previous night, on the corner of Arin’s mouth.

“‘Mmm mornin’,” he said, snuggling impossibly further into Arin’s warm chest.

And so they stayed there, Arin running his fingers through Dan’s hair while Dan hummed them a familiar tune, pressed into Arin’s comforting body. And the funny thing was, Dan’s hands didn’t really feel that cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this extremely late at night, wow.  
> I thought it was pretty cute though, so did Kaylee.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://kmd222me.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
